butlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Anole
Background Andres Demericot was a research assistant at De La Salle University in Manila in the toxicology department. Even before he became a lizard-man, he was considered creepy and was disliked at his workplace. His interests turned to the seedy side of the street, and the local police were watching him in relation to illegal prostitution rings. One night he was confronted by an irate co-worker who accused Demericot of interfering with his daughter. Andres laughed in the man's face, but didn't count on the pistol. After shooting Demericot five times into his chest, the co-worker dropped the gun and ran. An hour later, Demericot woke up alone in the laboratory. His blood had collected around his body but he was alive. He lifted his hand: it was covered in hard scales. The bullets should have killed him, but his metagene kicked in and redesigned his entire physique, transforming him into a lizard man. Andrews Demericot was impressed. He picked up the gun. It was cold, but there was the unmistakable scent of the murderer on the handle. He licked his lips with a forked tongue and made his way out of the university. Before Andres knew it, he was standing in the man's bedroom inspecting the patterns of blood he had made along the four walls. The man, his wife and three daughters were all dead and mutilated. Dumaguete was drunk on his new power and embarked upon a six-month crime spree across South-East Asia. Just as he became bored with random killing and robbery, he met Lord Doom, and saw the wider possibilities of aligning himself with such a powerful and influential man. Personality and Motivations The change wrought by Andres Demericot's mutation into a giant, humanoid lizard has not done any favors to his mental stabiility. Even before his transformation, he'd been a borderline sociopath who didn't truly consider other people "real" enough to care about. Only use. Becoming a scaled, super-strong predator only deepened his lack of concern for the value of human life. Anole is lecherous and sadistic, immersing himself in pleasure and pain in equal measure. He has no moral qualms about killing or causing pain, although he has shown compassion in rare cases. He is a man motivated by the moment. Quote "Ruthless? Bloodthirsty? Of course I am... they are two of my most important qualities..." Powers and Abilities Anole has superhuman strength (he is strong enough to bench press nearly four tons), reaction times, regenerative abilities and durability. He is strong and nearly invulnerable and this makes him cocky and willing to take his time in combat. He has a powerful tail which is his primary weapon, although he enjoys the use of his claws and teeth when the need to get up close and personal appears. He is a fast healer, able to recover from injuries in hours what it takes others from days to weeks. He's a skilled climber, a powerful leaper, and has acquired an immunity to most natural poisons and diseases. Appearance Anole is a lizard man, covered in thick scales, with a flattened face, reptilian eyes and nostril slits. He has a large and powerful tail which is actually prehensile, and sharp teeth and claws. In costume, he wears a leather jacket, blue jeans (a pair that has been modified to make room for his tail), and a wide-brimmed hat. He usually wears a red bandana over his head and eyes as a mask. Some of his teammates think he looks ridiculous when dressed like this, but they don't dare say anything for fear of pissing him off. When off duty, Anole is often seen wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. Category:Characters Category:Phillipino Characters Category:Villains Category:Phillipino Villains Category:Bricks Category:Animal-Powered Characters Category:Casual Killers Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains